A Whole New Arena: Peeta and Katniss Move Past Cuddles and Kisses
by Stronggirls
Summary: Rated MA: for Mature adults only. Peeta and Katniss' physical relationship.
1. Moving Past Cuddles and Kisses

A NOTE TO THE READER: For anyone reading this who is not a mature adult - this is rated MA. I do not wish to glorify sex. This is a work of fiction. Sex is best when in a committed relationship. Sex is not just sex...it comes with lots of baggage. Be smart. Be safe.

I fill my lungs with his scent and my whole body feels warm. Like opposing magnets my body is drawn to his. Peeta's body is warm. As I run my hands over his back arms I feel his muscles harden. I like the hardness, I like the power. I can feel his strength.

I feel like dough in his hands as he gently caresses my back. Peeta's hands slip lower and lower and a thrill of electricity radiates from me spine to my toes. I want more. I press my body into his and move my kisses to his neck, up his jaw line and finally to Peeta's sensitive ears. I suck his ear lobe and I nibble my way up his ear.

I can feel the urgency build in Peeta's body as the tension in the air pulsates around us. "Katniss …" He whispers my name in warning as he internally struggles with what he wants and his self-sacrificing, chivalrous personality.

This is it, where I go too far and he puts space between us to maintain our innocence.

The humidity in the air is coming from Peeta and I and my body is screaming for Peeta's touch. Past wanting, past yearning. The space between my legs seems to want Peeta.

I can feel him moving away. He gently holds my hands and guides me away as he tries come back to earth. I have been warned about this, the doctor told me two days ago that I was pushing too fast. Peeta can still experience relapses in emotionally and physically intense situations, like I keep pushing him into. I don't want distance and I don't like the air is changing, so I push further , the doctor would not approve. I place my hands on either side of his hard chest and let my fingertips run down his sides. Then I change the game.

My right hand stops at his waist band and moves to the center. I tickle the skin next to his waist band and I can feel his resistance weaken. I put my index finger just in site his waist band and tease him further. Peeta brings me in for a hug and our pelvises touch as we grind against each other. I can feel it.

There it is, hard, beneath his clothes. I remember seeing it in the first games. I was embarrassed then and confused at the butterflies in my stomach. With all of Panem watching I tried hard not to stare, but even covered in mud and blood with an infected leg, even with the terrible stench of body odor from days of exertion, I liked what I saw. But it feels different then how I remember. Hard… big…more aggressive.

I stare in to his eyes as we linger, feeling each other. He's not pushing me away anymore. His blue eyes are full of desire. In that moment, with our eyes locked, I feel like he sees everything I need from him and uncovers everything I've ever thought, and felt. He sees it.

He pulls me back into him and we fall into each others kiss. His hands are on my back under my shirt. Peeta lifts the loose fabric over my head in one swift movement. Our tongues tease and explore each others mouths as he wastes no time removing my bra, using both hands to pull and claw at it until it concedes the victory. His lips move down my neck and I can feel his tongue flicking sending electric thrills from his kiss through my buddy. He kisses me down my neck along my collarbone and exhales as he draws his nose across my breast which prickles and hardens as Peeta's breath tickles my skin.

His hands are warm as he cups my breasts. So warm. So nice.

I gently rub my knee up his inner thigh to the apex where I can feel his full length and girth reacting to my touch. I cringe, it's so big. What if it doesn't fit? This could hurt.

He takes his own knee and scoops my leg wide to the outside. Peeta presses against me.

It's right there.

All lined up, like it knows where to go. Our pants and underwear stretch as he's threatens to poke holes to get in. Peeta's breathing is deep and steady. I gently caress his torso as my mind struggles with my body's urgency and my own inexperience.

Peeta has no struggle. All his hesitations have disappeared as he single-mindedly reaches under my me, grasps my waistband, and removes my pants and underwear in one swift movement. My legs fly up as my feet are pulled free.

In that moment I am completely naked gazing at his eyes from my back. And he is completely dressed. This won't stand. I sit up my legs wide spread and take his shirt from the bottom and easily remove it. His broad chest is covered in scars and he still does not grow chest hair, the marks of the capitals tyranny.

He reaches in his own waistband and pulls it out, leaving his own pants on. And now it's really right there.

I can feel the tip hovering softly touching my outer ring. Its wet warmth calls to my pelvis but I don't move.

I want it so bad. But I don't….I can't figure out my hesitation. My head is clouded with an all encompassing yearning.

Peeta's breathing is fast and hot. In that pause, his perfect blue eyes focus on my face and I feel him and he feels me and were both expectant. He supports his place over me with knee inside of my leg and one arm over my shoulder. With the other hand he grasps himself, ready to guide it in.

I'm ready.

His eyes are already in. They already have me. I already know this will be good.

A bug buzzes. Peeta tenses and tries to stand. He falls over as his prosthetic plays tricks on him. He sit up on the floor twisting and slapping at the blind spot in the center of his back. He rolls and comes to standing filled with anxiety as he yells and flails his muscles flexed. I shrink away, feeling exposed in my nudity with the sudden change in mood. I can see the spot on his back swelling, a tracker jacker. I stand and try to help him he strikes my hand away. In a calm voice with my hand outstretched in a peace offering "Peeta, I can help…turn around and I'll…."

But he doesn't want me to touch him. He's wild. Peeta stops flailing and stares at me. Not with the penetrating earnest he had just seconds ago, but instead will mistrust and hatred.


	2. Katniss

I move silently through the woods. I'm hunting. Well, it looks like I'm hunting but my heads not in it. I've been in the woods for about 2 hours and I haven't drawn my bow, set a trap or tried to track. I'm just walking. The Capital people would have called this "trekking". They used to ramble on about the health benefits of "trekking" and feeling connected to nature. Oh, and how cool it was that I would be cast into nature to survive on my own when I was plunged into the first games. It made me hate them. I wanted to show them the tip of my arrow, or watch THEM trey to "connect" with nature in the games. But the truth is…I hate to see myself doing this but I am trekking. How life has changed.

The woods are apparently empty today. I'm not really trying but I have rarely seen the wood so still. This makes me uneasy. I ready my bow and continue more deliberately.

I hate Peeta.

I know it's my fault. Peeta is not suppose to be 'over stimulated' as his grasp on reality is shaky. But I am sick of carrying all the responsibility.

Feed your family.

Win the games.

Kill people.

Prim.

Rue.

Peeta.

Inspire people to die.

Inspire people to kill.

Snow.

Coin.

When is anyone else going to step in. Anyone. I don't want to take care of Peeta. I need Peeta to be strong. I want to lose myself in Peeta…and I want him to be helpless to resist. I want him to want me more then I want him. I can feel by breasts swell…this line of thinking isn't getting me anywhere.

I have made it to the stream and nothing. Not a squirrel or bird in sight. Not a sound. I have only experienced this stillness once before. When I was very young with my father we went out like nay other day when suddenly every creature was silent and hiding. The woods were empty. Dad said looked scared. After whispering, "Katness, it's time to go" he rushed us home. He walked so fast back to 12 that I ran to keep up my side splitting. I tried to slow or break and dad quietly chastised me to keep up and…"find some inner strength." When we got back to the house I was sick and soaked through with sweat. And we wouldn't have anything except for rations to eat for weeks.

When the woods are this still and quiet it means there are mutts. The other animals sense their foreign and malignant nature and hide. But, mutts can't reproduce and their life spas are short. In the 2 years since the capital fell they should have all died out. Good riddance.

But Peeta was definitely stung by a tracker jacker last night….unless it was a new accidental hybrid like the mockingjay which can reproduce on their own. That's bad.

My natural inclination is to go home, dad trained me to retreat from these unknown sinister abominations. I should go home. But I need to know if there is a tracker jacker hybrid nest in my woods. But if it was an accidental hybrid the other animals should hide, they don't hide from mockingjays.

I'm going to hunt the tracker jacker nest which is a stupid thing to do. I am my own undoing. It's always my responsibility because I don't know any other way to be. That sucks because I can't ever be the victor. People die and it's my fault. I win, others die, I lose. I win, overthrow two corrupt governments with one arrow, people die helping, I lose. People can't protect themselves, I lose.

Despite my generally surly personality, I cannot stand to see suffering. Not even Cato being eaten alive by those mutts. My stomach turns. His screams were nauseating. I do not understand the people that watch that and let it continue. I don't understand creating the mutts for that purpose, or a bomb that lures people to safety and kills innocents. I did not deliberately become the mocking jay of my family or the nation but I am glad people live without fear now.

It would be nice if didn't have to fight so hard for survival, for freedom, for love.

What would have happened if Peeta hadn't left the window open last night, and he wasn't stung by the tracker jacker? What would I be doing right now if he had put it in me? What would it have felt like? To hear the stylists talk it would have felt like eating chocolate or an explosion or good tracker jacker venom. I'm not sure what any of that means. I don't enjoy chocolate like they seem to and explosions and venom sound terrible.

I know what Peetas kiss feels like. Our lips and tongues playing a game of who can make the other more "over stimulated". I am learning to like that phrase "over stimulated".

If it feels like Peetas kiss then I will like it. Honestly, I hate Peeta because I was hungry, I AM HUNGRY and he didn't deliver the bread.


	3. The New 12

Hating Peeta is wrong. I am being selfish and shallow, like the stylists. That's not me.

I continue to walk silently through the wood; this is a really bad plan. I am literally looking for trouble. Plutarch would say, that's what I do. That's why he used me… I am good at finding trouble.I haven't seen or heard anything suspicious in the last hour. The woods are so still it feels like I am walking through a picture on the wall.

A bird calls from above breaking the stillness and awakening life all around. The sounds fill my ears and relax me, whatever it was its gone for now.

I shoot a goose and start back to 12 gathering greens and herbs as I go. Just for fun I pull up a few katniss tubers. Greasy Sae is coming today and I can already taste the meal she'll make with the goose and herbs. My mouth waters and I feel at peace, focusing on gathering ingredients for dinner.

The fence around 12 has mostly been taken down. I like that. I walk through town taking in my surroundings. 12 seems to evolve every day. There is still visible damage but it feels more like home then it ever has.

Some people have returned and new people have come. They come and pick their piece to make their life. Not everyone stays, but most do. Three families from District 10 came and set up a large farm together. They grow an assortment of vegetables like I have only seen in the capital and have started an orchard. Everyone is so excited they came.

Brothers from District 7 came with axes, saws and mills. They build houses and stores. When they first came to town they almost dropped a tree on my cat. Buttercup is barely alive as it is. I jumped Bradford (the younger brother who cut down the tree). He was surprised, it not a little star struck by the Mockingjay beating him with her fists and screaming insults. Danson (the eldest brother) pulled me off him, laughing, which only made me want to beat him, too. We went our separate ways after they guaranteed Buttercups safety in the future and their use of "sustainable collection", whatever that is. I'm not sure I like them. As a result of that interaction I had to have another conversation with Dr. Horn (Dr. Aurelius was replaced as my doctor when I wasn't making progress). Dr. Horn is pushy and "ambitious about recovery". I miss Dr. Aurelius. After jumping Bradford, Dr. Horn spoke at length about aggression, coping skills and displacing my feelings for Prim. It was long and painful.

The people that seem to be making the most difference are those that returned to 12. People from 12 are resourceful and have a knack for repurposing the rubble around us (like the fence) and building …almost anything. The old court yard where many a punishment were doled out is now a meeting house built by the same people who were beaten. Residents are invited to meet once a month to discuss news and solutions. The street is smooth and without rut even though it is a mosaic of broken concrete designed with various patterns.

Greasy Sae has set up a market where people sell and advertise everything from indoor plumbing to fur hats. Many of these people are traveling salesmen from the capital. Most people still distrust people from the capital despite President Paylor's efforts to unity the country.

Some people call people from the capital game makers, or peacekeepers. Others call them pets. For their part, the people from the capital…are adjusting. They are the only people in the country whose lives have gotten harder. But they must suffer in silence or hear again and again how their lives of ease where at the expense of hundreds of starved and tortured district members. The districts are happy to say it out loud so the capitals don't bring it up. Their strength is social intelligence. They know when to smile, when to empathize and when to charm. A lot of them have gone into sales and entertainment. Octavia says that "everyone from the capital agrees that though life is harder, it is a relief to live in a fair and just society." That sounds carefully worded and probably is not exactly how she feels. But Snows tyranny affected his 'pets' too. He killed anyone who challenged or might challenge him. They lost people. too.

I still live in the victors circle. There hasn't been a lot of progress here as only Peeta, Haymitch and I live here, and only Peeta has any ambition to beautify the neighborhood.

Peeta. A smile finds my lips. I like saying his name. "Peeta."


	4. Sae What!

Peeta is talking on video conference with Dr. Horn when I walk in. He and the doctor get along well, "because he takes his recovery seriously," she says. I darken. I hate talking to the doctor. I know I'm broken- so broken that Dr. Aurelius couldn't fix me. Dr Horn can't either. But she thinks she can so we talk….and talk…and talk. I hate talking. I don't know what to say. I stay out of sight until Peeta hangs up.

"How was your trek?" Peeta asks with a smile walking into the kitchen. Is he teasing me? Does he know about my annoyance with trekking? Of course he does, he knows everything.

I smile, too, because I'm happy Peeta's not angry or sad or conflicted or any of the spiraling emotional mess that usually follows an episode. "It was good. We're having goose and greens tonight." I neglect to mention the strange animal behavior so we don't have to talk about the tracker jacker.

"Delicious, I'll make some bread."

I turn away and smile…BREAD. My own private innuendo.

"Sooooo…." Peeta looks at me out of the corner of his eye, grinning.

I just look at him.

"The doctor says you are being too pushy."He's smiling, almost laughing. I don't know if I'm defensive, angry or a little turned on. So, I say nothing and watch Peeta unravel me.

"You know. I should not be over stimulated," Peeta says with a laughing mouth, his smiling eyes staring into mine.

His mood is contagious. I stare back into those shiny pools of blue and step toward him. His smile wavers as he tries to read my intensity. I let him wait, holding his gaze. His eyes are dangerous to my self-control. They make me want to melt and twist around him.

I still cannot think of anything to say and the pause is about to last too long so I take another step forward. I am so close now that my nipples graze his chest. I let half a smile curve my lips. My words come out quiet and breathier the usual, "you should probably explain what over stimulates you. In detail."

Peeta leans his weight forward, his body pressing into mine. His hands find the skin above the waistband of my pants. Peeta's touch warms me and radiates heat through my body.

I love Peeta. He's so…Peeta.

The door opens, "Katniss, Peeta?" a voice croaks from the entryway just out of sight. The door closes and I can hear her heavy steps moving toward us. Peeta steps away and my mood crashes. Greasy Sae's here.

"We're in here Sae." I try to sound inviting. She's here to cook our dinner and do all she does to make sure Peeta and I are functioning and healthy.

"Hello Victor's" she says with a toothless grin though it sounds more like 'bictors' with her lack of teeth. She doesn't know what she interrupted. Though I don't think she would care, she would love to tease me though so I play it cool sitting on the counter next to my game bag.

"How are you? I ask hoping to look and sound normal.

I look at Peeta and he's turned toward the counter kneading his bread. Ha, I know what he's hiding. This makes me strangely proud. I like that he's in an awkward predicament. I squeeze my legs together. He glances at me and I try to make my eyes say 'that's what you get'. Peetas amused. Message received.

Meanwhile, Sae answers, "good, good. Things are get'in very busy. The market's a constant flow-a pets. There's a new one this week sell'in canned soups. What a crazy …o ne'er mind." Sae smiles with her whole face. "Anyway, the brothers asked me to cook twice a week. They're pay'en well, too! I'd look at those cutlets for nothing." Sae cackles at her own joke. I can't help but smile…Greasy Sae can say anything with no shame and there's nothing anyone can say about it.

Dinner was good. The conversation was good, as usual Sae has gift for stories and jokes. She likes to pick on new comers, especially capitals. She laughed her way through a story from the market where some 'pets' set up in the market selling face cream that is suppose to "take away the wrinkles". Sae had her granddaughter, who has grown into a beautiful girl, volunteer for a demonstration. "The pets put green froth all o'er her face" Sae explained, her eyes watering with glee. "Bradford, that good boy, came ask'en all kind of questions about skin and wrinkles and the pets answered everyone of 'em. While they weren't look'en I switched with my girl and put the froth on my face. When that pet cleaned my face she screamed and tripped backwards. And I said 'do I look purdy?!" Sae laughed and laughed. We all did but as much as I appreciate Sae's efforts and endless stories. I. Could. Not. Wait. For. Her. To. Leave.


	5. Bread

Once the door closed behind her Peeta's eyes were on me. I felt naked in his gaze. He swiftly approached and pounced on me. I lay back on the couch loving the game we are playing. He immediately removes my shirt and his lips find mine. Peeta's strong hands are all over me. My ribs, my back, my shoulders, my thighs, my butt. He whispers in my ear, " I am going to over stimulate you".

Yes!

My pants are unbuttoned and removed. Peeta is still fully dressed… no fair! I reach to strip him of his shirt but his hands are on me, in me, Sending electricity up and down my arms, legs and spine. I can't undress him; I can only absorb the pleasure. I close my eyes so can focus on his touch.

Peeta is working both hands: one gently moving back and forth at my apex, the other thrusting, sometimes stirring, inside me. I don't know what to do with my hands so I first the blankets on the couch. Peeta teases my neck with his breath, all the while stroking and thrusting.

I feel…..a lot. I feel like I need to move but I stay still because I want more. I feel like I can't take anymore but I push myself to take more…more…more.

I breathe deep and groan. I open my eyes to see Peeta watching me. He's flushed. He's wild.

He stops.

I am over come with disappointment and am just about to beg 'Peeta please. Please Peeta.' When one hand returns to me and I am relieved. I feel something much fuller pressing against my vulva. My eyes widen as Peeta stares in urgency. "Yes?! Katniss. Please say yes."

"Yes, " I breath.

I feel the fullness pressing deeper …and deeper …and deeper. I inhale sharply with surprise. It hurts. But, it's wet and pulsating and exactly what I want.

Peetas eyes are on me taking everything in. His skin glistens and his hair is messed. I love Peeta.

He moves out and in, "are you okay?" He pleads.

I run my hands up his back and through his hair. He is being gentle. "Yes," I reply but I wish I could say it better.

He breath's a sigh of relief and continues to press in and out gently. I like 'in' better then 'out'. It's all so tight feeling. I'm glad he's being careful. A small smile appears on his lips and I feel his finger back at my apex gently going back and forth. Shrills run through me. In and out. Back and forth.

Ooooooooooooooooooh.

The combination is intoxicating. My feet go numb. In and out. Back and forth. Peeta is becoming more urgent, his breath irregular, his face tight. I feel like it's too much. Too much. Too much and then a rush…a flood. Peeta looks surprised for a second before his whole body tightens and relaxes.

It's hot…. Too hot. But I don't care. Peeta lays on top of me completely limp. He starts to come back to life, first stroking my arm, then my hair. Then giving me those sweet little kisses that remind me how perfect Peeta is.

We gaze at each other. "Are you ok?" he asks as he kisses my shoulder. My collarbone, neck and chin.

"Yes. I am more than ok." I allow a rare toothy smile. Hiding nothing.


	6. Arenas

A NOTE TO THE READER: For anyone reading this who is not a mature adult - this is rated MA for explicit content. Sex is best when in a committed relationship. Sex is not just sex...it comes with lots of baggage. Be smart. Be safe.

The arena is tranquil this evening. No, it...feels good. I feel so good. Wait, this is not right. The Hunger Games don't feel good...this is a capital trick! It feels so good.

I try to wrangle my mind from my growing lust. I am in the arena. This is wrong, I can't just stay here. I have to run. I have to get out of here. I have to...a long soft sigh escapes my lips. What do I have to do? I try to get my head together...where am I?

It feels so good.

My stomach turns as I figure out what is happening. This is sex. They can't do this to me. They can't do this on national TV. They can't...uhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooo. Where am I?

Mutts! It must be mutts. Fear swells and then disappears as surges run through my body. I am restless, my body twitching like a fish out of water.

I spread my hands beneath me to see what surface I am laying on...Where am I?

Sheets. I am home, in my bed, in 12. I am with Peeta, at home, in 12.

My consciousness shifts. I can feel the air on my face from the open window. I feel the soft sheets and comforters wrapped around me.

Peeta is tenderly working my trigger. I groan, arching my back. I can feel his hair as he rests his head against the back of my neck as he spoons me, I can tell he's smiling.

Ooohhh Peeta. I love Peeta.

I gasp as he runs me through from behind with his full length. He lingers for a second and withdrawals. He pulls be backward so I roll on my back and he shifts on top of me with a wide smile. His hair is part bed head and part sexy mess as he nuzzles me and melts me with his perfect blue eyes.

He runs me through again holding my eye contact, this time he doesn't withdrawal completely but rather pumps in and out . Each thrust providing a quiver of pleasure in my gut.  
I am fully present now. No longer drifting between nightmare and reality. Peeta has my focus.

Peetaaaa.

The feeling builds and my muscles tense before I have my release. Peeta lets go to, his face twisting as the orgasm overtakes him.

Peeta wraps me up in his arms and I curl into him.

"There was a second there when I thought you were going to attack me" Peeta says with a wry smile.

"I thought you were a capital mutt" I answer smirking back at Peeta with his chiseled body scared by the capital. Still so captivating.

"Ha!" he laughed finding hilarity in my confused nightmare. "A sex mutt?! Do you think Snow had those?!"  
I grimace, thinking of Snow as a sexual being disgusts me. "Gross. Just... gross."


	7. Ups and Downs

The sun shines through the window and shimmers off his sweaty chest and face. I watch as he stands to get dressed. I survey his butt and think about grabbing it.

Suddenly, I realize the sun is high as I lay in bed. Peeta is KILLING my productivity, I should have been in the woods and on my way back out by now. I heave out of bed, grab Peeta's rear and scamper off to get dressed, skirting Peeta's reach.

I dress and grab a breakfast bun from the counter on my way out the door. Town is bustling at this late hour. People are everywhere. Each one of them acknowledges me as I pass. Some nod or wave and go about their business. Others try to talk about the nice day, or the weather, or how I'm doing, how Peeta's doing, how my freaking cat is doing. My breath quickens and I stop focusing on the people. Their incessant babble feels like a cage and I look for escape. I can't fight these people so I duck into a narrow alley between two buildings and speed walk. I can feel their confused eyes following me as I quickly make my way alley to alley, sometimes stopping short and about-facing to avoid people. "We'll see you later then,... nice talking to you..." I hear them cheerfully shout after me.

$# % !

I reach the woods and can feel the anxiety waning. Holy Snow! Does anyone like talking about nothing? Does anyone? Why? WHY? Why waste the words?! My strides are long and fast as I put more forest between me and 12.

As I calm down I cringe to think how that must have looked to everyone, I hope no one reports it. The more unhinged I look the more surveillance they will put on me... and the more interventions the doctor will inflict upon me. But I'm pretty sure I would have reacted that way before I was reaped.

I miss being anonymous, and no one noticing or caring if I acted weird. I miss being head strong and not giving an shit what anyone thought about my antisocial tendencies. Shit. We'll see I guess.

It was a great day to be alive: full service wake up call, sunny and breezy and it's berry season. I ate blueberries by the hand full, then raspberries, then I mixed them together taking huge mouthfuls. Mmm. I filled my bag with an assortment of round juicy blueberries, and succulent knobby raspberries. Together they looked like a party in my bag.

I made my way home soaking up the perfection of the day. I picked a flower as I walked, then another. Soon I had gathered a wild flower bouquet, just for the heck of it, using ferns as greenery. "Effie would be proud."

I enter town and take the less traveled route home hoping to stretch the perfection a little further. I slow when I realize my path has taken me past my old house. I brace myself for an emotional breakdown. As I draw closer I begin to think it won't happen, I'm getting better. But then I see a piece of my fathers chair and it happens. My stomach twists and I feel empty. I see irrelevant pieces of my past. My father fixing our door after a piece keeper had kicked it in, my mother hanging laundry on s line to dry, Prim brushing her goat.

My chest constricts. What the Hell, why did I come this way. My breathing is labored, but I keep walking. My flowers are stupid, I go to toss them but instead set them on the rubble that used to be our fireplace. I stand back and look at it in a moment of silence; there that's nice.

I head back to victors village. Thinking...real freaking nice.

When I arrived home Peeta was on conference call with doctor so, as always, I stayed invisible. I open my bag saying a silent prayer that the berries weren't too crushed and carefully put the berries in a large bowl. I eat one admiring the colors. They didn't crush, they were perfect.

"Katniss," Peeta pokes his head around the corner. His eyes are gentle and his tone is apologetic, "the doctor wants to see you now."


End file.
